


Bonding

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Drunk Harry Potter, F/F, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, sort of tipsy anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: “Hey Potter.” Malfoy called out dryly from the other end of the common room.Harry grumbled at him and didn’t look up from his attempt at drawing hair on his balls. “What is it, Malfoy?”“Could you please stop drawing pubic hair on those balls.” Harry’s head snapped up faster than lightning, because surely he couldn’t be Malfoy’s… But apparently he could be, because right there on Draco’s pale skin, was the very same dick he’d been drawing on his own arm. “I mean, it wasn’t very pretty to begin with, but now you’re even ruining the little bit of aesthetic it did have.”Harry couldn’t speak, couldn’t think, couldn’t function, because fucking hell Draco Malfoy was his soul mate. Draco Malfoy! Draco sodding fucking bloody Malfoy! How the hell had that happened?





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a fluffy tumblr prompt, and does contain some banter about sex-ish, so be warned

“I soaked some dried rosehip pieces under a crescent moon for exactly twelve minutes, and now I’m going to add them to…” Luna rambled on about whatever ‘fun bonding activity’ she’d thought up for the rest of the eight years, but Harry had ceased to listen. It wasn’t like he didn’t appreciate the effort Luna put into letting all of them be friends, but there was only so much vague talking he could handle in one week.

He let his eyes wander around the room until they caught sight of Malfoy, who was just letting out a big yawn. Harry shot him a stern look, making sure that the Slytherin knew how rude Harry thought that was. Malfoy just smirked at him and flipped the bird while mouthing _hypocrite_.

They’d been like that ever since the start of eight year. Both of them only felt somewhat normal and okay again when they were fighting, so that’s what they did. Though these days other people called it ‘banter’ or ‘bickering like an old married couple’. Bullshit of course, Harry still couldn’t stand the git, he definitely wasn’t going to _marry_ him.

Though he wasn’t going to marry Ginny either, because she was at that very moment staring at Luna as if she were the best thing in the world. Malfoy pointed at the two girls, made a heart shape and then a gagging motion. Harry laughed despite himself. Malfoy was annoying, but he had his moments.

“So now that this is all set and done, we can administer it. It’s not an ordinary bonding potion, but that will become more clear after you’ve taken it.” Luna clapped her hands together while Neville and Ginny started handing out shot glasses of weird yellow slime.

Harry startled, and Malfoy laughed at him. Harry mouthed _fuck you_ at him, feeling rather smug about the good comeback, and took a glass. The stuff looked disgusting, but it smelled pretty nice. A bit like amortentia, only now there was more honey in it, and less pumpkin.

He eyed the glass warily, but when he saw Malfoy downing his portion in one go, he really couldn’t stay behind and threw his glass back as well.

“Alright, great! I’m already very proud of all of you.” Luna smiled at them while almost the entire room send her suspicious looks. Harry just hoped that this bonding thing wouldn’t require him to move, because he was just a little tipsy from the firewhiskey Luna had served before to loosen them up.

“This potion can reveal several bonds, depending on your relationship with the other people in this room. If your soulmate is here, then that will show up, but if not this brew can also reveal a best friend and many other things.

“Now you can do several things to find out who you’re bonded with. You can write on your skin and it will appear on theirs, or you can touch your skin while thinking of the bond you feel, and they will feel the same.” Luna’s breath hitched on the last word, and she turned around to give Ginny a look. “But stay _above_ the belt and away from nipples. Like I said this potion can reveal all sorts of bonds, and they can very well be platonic.”

As Luna spoke Harry felt the potion kick into action. It send a nice warmth through his body, making him crawl deeper into his armchair and under the blanket. He could indeed feel the bond, but he had no idea who it was with. He also had no idea why Luna thought it was a good thing to not be sober for this, because he suddenly had the unsquashable urge to draw a dick.

Two seconds later, he had a pen in his hand and was actually doing it. He drew two round balls on his right under arm, and a shaft that was way out of proportion. Then, when he wanted to start adding pubic hair, he was interrupted by a loud _What the fuck?_ coming from the other side of the room. Malfoy was staring at his own under arm with eyes the size of teacups. Something there had surprised him, that was for sure.

“Oh, Draco let me see what happened.” Luna wandered over to the blonde and took a look at his arm, as Harry tried to stifle his giggles. He always laughed too loud while he was drunk, it was very inconvenient.

Luna had no such problems though, and let out a light chuckle. “Ah, well I did expect this, though I didn’t expect such a message. It _is_ a soulmate bond you’ve got here Draco, but it’s up to you to figure out who you bonded with. Good luck.”

Luna wandered away again to Lavender and Parvati, and Harry turned back to his drawing. He tried not to think too much about the fact that Malfoy apparently had a soulmate, because for some reason thinking about that made him very unhappy.

Probably just because he didn’t want Malfoy to be happy with some woman. Yeah, that must be it. He just didn’t like Malfoy, so he didn’t want him to be happy. Perfectly reasonable.

“Hey Potter.” Malfoy called out dryly from the other end of the common room.

Harry grumbled at him and didn’t look up from his attempt at drawing hair on his balls. “What is it, Malfoy?”

“Could you please stop drawing pubic hair on those balls.” Harry’s head snapped up faster than lightning, because surely _he_ couldn’t be Malfoy’s… But apparently he could be, because right there on Draco’s pale skin, was the very same dick he’d been drawing on his own arm. “I mean, it wasn’t very pretty to begin with, but now you’re even ruining the little bit of aesthetic it did have.”

Harry couldn’t speak, couldn’t think, couldn’t _function_ , because _fucking hell_ Draco Malfoy was his soul mate. Draco Malfoy! Draco sodding fucking bloody Malfoy! How the hell had that happened?

While Harry’s mind was busy having a serious break down, his mouth had no such problems. “Oh suck it Malfoy.”

“Suck it? Really?” Malfoy shot him an estimating look. “Very forward of you, Potter.”

And before Harry even had the time to go beetroot and wish for his existence to end, Malfoy locked eyes with him, brought his arm to his mouth, and _sucked Harry’s dick._  

“And may I add,” Malfoy continued calmly as Harry was having an aneurysm, “that it’s a little immature to draw a dick when you get the chance to find out who your soulmate is? I mean, I get it, no childhood and you’re drunk and all that.” Malfoy got up and walked over to Harry before sitting on the armrest of his chair. “But still, you could have just said _hey_.”

“Hey.” Harry mumbled, only now noticing how striking and _good_ Malfoy looked, now that he was smirking over him. He looked very composed for someone who had just found out that his soulmate was his ex arch nemesis, and suddenly a thought came to Harry. “You already knew, didn’t you?”

“Oh yes I did, and I definitely put Luna up to doing this. I didn’t get sorted into Slytherin just because I look gorgeous in green you know?” Malfoy reached out and patted Harry’s head. Harry just looked at Malfoy blankly, as his face wasn’t willing to cooperate yet after the shock it had endured along with the rest of him.

Though there was one part of his face that still didn’t share the same problem. “How long have you known that I am your soulmate?”

“Sinds, eh…” All of the sudden Malfoy didn’t seem so cool and composed anymore. A dark blush appeared on his cheeks, and he looked everywhere but at Harry. It was quite adorable to watch, and Harry was grateful that he wasn’t the only one being awkward about this anymore. “Sinds june.”

“June? But it’s march now. That’s…” Harry counted on his fingers. “Eight months ago.”

“Yes.” Malfoy studied his nails, while Harry studied Malfoy’s face and reasonings for keeping this soulmate thing quiet. Knowing Malfoy a little, it was probably because…

Because he didn’t think _Harry_ wanted to be his soulmate. Which was cute and sad at the same time.

“You should have told me you know.” Harry elbowed Malfoy lightly in the side. “Then I would have been spared those last horrible attempts at dating Ginny.”

Draco snorted, and with that the awkward air was broken, and Malfoy relaxed again. “Nah, I wouldn’t have missed that for the world. You two were so awful together it was almost funny.”

Harry laughed, another alcohol induced idea coming to him. “You know what would also be almost funny? Telling this story to our kids if we ever have some. Hi dad, when did you start dating other dad? Well kiddo, I drew a dick on my arm and he sucked it.”

“You are not telling them that.” Malfoy grabbed a pillow and wacked Harry over the head with it. “I swear to Merlin, you’re the only one who can ruin our kids before we even decide to have any.”

“Oh come on, if anyone here is going to ruin our kids it would be you, with your snobby habits and your demanding mannerisms.” Harry shoved Malfoy right back. “I bet their first sentence will be _wait till my father hears about this_.”

Malfoy gasped in mock-offence, putting a hand over his heart. “You take that back! You take that back right now, or I swear to Merlin I am filing for divorce.”

“See! I told you you would ruin our kids! Now they have a posh accent _and_ a dysfunctional family!” Malfoy reached for the pillow again, but before Harry could get hit again Luna swooped in and pulled it out of Malfoy’s hands.

“Stop fighting you two.” She gave both of them a look that was probably as close to stern as Luna Lovegood could get. “And stop being so shy about your feeling for one another, or I’m having both of you over for tea and relationship counselling tomorrow.”

“Oh no not for tea! I don’t want to come over for tea!” Harry pretended to be dead afraid of the mere idea of tea, and as expected it made Malfoy laugh. A wonderful sound if you asked Harry.

“Yes, Harry, _tea_.” Luna confirmed, playing along with his little act. “And if you don’t make up and out with Draco right now I’m also going to serve _biscuits_.”

Malfoy wasn’t having it anymore and slid off the armrest into Harry’s arms, covering his face with his hands as he laughed harder and more free than Harry had ever seen him do. “Biscuits.” The Slytherin hiccuped, and Harry could smell the firewhiskey on his breath, as well as the other, familiar and calming scent that always seemed to hang around Malfoy. It was a bit like hot chocolate, parchment and the smoke of a smouldering fire.

Harry inhaled it deeply, pushing his nose into the crook of Malfoy’s neck. Suddenly the blonde wasn’t laughing anymore. Instead he was looking at Harry, his gorgeous grey eyes gazing into Harry’s green ones like he was the most amazing being in the whole universe.

“Will you kiss me?”

Harry, who had anticipated the question, sucked in a sharp breath as every nerve ending in his body seemed to tremble in anticipation. But of course this time his mouth had frozen along with the rest of his body, and for a moment he just stared back at Malfoy, silently.

Then, with the biggest effort he had ever put into anything, he spoke up. “Only if you kiss me back.”

There was a short moment during which Malfoy got to shoot him a cocky smirk, before he crashed their lips together. Seconds later Seamus whooped, Neville cat-whistled and Luna let out a celebratory scream of delight. Harry was only vaguely aware of that, since Malfoy’s lips were a tad distracting.

Or rather, they were _amazing_. They were warm and soft, unlike Harry’s own chapped lips, and fibrated as Malfoy let out a small moan of pleasure. Harry couldn’t phantom how he’d ever survived without them. Without _him_.

He wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and pulled him closer, closer, _closer_. Malfoy opened his mouth a little, and Harry made use of the opportunity by sucking and nibbling on the man’s bottom lip. He’d hit the jackpot with that move, because Malfoy now let out a moan that was _definitely_ not ‘small’.

Slowly, Harry let his hands travel down to cup…

“Hem.” Ginny interrupted them with an uncanningly good impression of Umbridge’s terrible little coughs. “Let’s save the butt-touching for the bedroom, shall we?”

“Fine.” Harry mumbled after reluctantly breaking the kiss. Then, it was his turn to flash a cocky smirk at an already highly flustered Malfoy. “Wanna head upstairs?”

To his surprise Malfoy’s answer sounded very composed despite his obvious embarrassment about being called out by Ginny. “Oh Potter, I thought you’d never ask.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed that! Soulmate au's aren't usually my thing, so I hoped I did a decent job...


End file.
